eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Bristlebane Day
Overview Bristlebane is the annual live event that honors Fizzlethorpe Bristlebane and celebrates playful pranksters, tricksters, and good humor. It starts just before and ends just after the real-world holiday known as April Fool's Day. On April 1st (PST) each year special activities and fun can be had as well. To check the exact dates, log into the game and click the EQ2 button in the bottom right of your screen and choose Calendar from the list of options that opens. Keep in mind that the start date and end of (most) events is midnight PST, due to the location of the main office of Enchanted Lands :This section highlights new content added most recently. Please move any info into the main article below when/if newer content is live each year. Added in 2016 :This event will be active on Live servers in 2016 on March 25th, at 12:01 PST and will end on April 4th at 11:59pm PST. *Quests, NPCs, etc. will only be available during this time frame for 2016. *Like most other annual live events it will automatically start and end without server downtime. NPCs and special locations will simply appear. Quests *New quest: Rescuing the Princess - A Bristlebane Tale *New collection - Prankster's Piece of the Pie (a.k.a. shinies behaving badly!) New Achievements *New achievements were not added in 2016. Items and Recipes *New reward for the Bristlebane Day Snack Snatcher: Enchanted Lands race: Hive Heave (a charm) *7 New Merchant Items sold by Bristlebane Day merchant. *The new recipe has already been added below. Beastlord Warders *Bristlebane Day is a good time to look for unusual warders. This year, the were-bears and were-rabbits can be tamed. TLE Servers The TLE (Time Locked Expansion) servers do not have all of the festivities. Instead, they have a NPC, "a Gigglegibber goblin," who sells the basic house items in The City of Freeport and in the Qeynos Province District. ONE DAY ONLY! :Info currently being tested for 2016. Every year and only on April 1st (12:01am PST - 11:59pm), extra quests may be available. The quests listed below are based on the previous year and can change, so keep your eyes out for anything unusual on that day. The one-day-only bush to gather materials listed below has appeared consistently since it was introduced. :Two quests will be available -- but only for this one day: *Riddled Throughout the Land in the Enchanted Lands *Riddled Again is again available after you've completed Riddled Throughout the Land. :Tradeksill Materials and Frostfell Tables *The Jester's Superior Gardens will appear throughout Enchanted Lands. :*You can get materials from the following events from this temporary bush: Frostfell, Erollisi Day, Tinkerfest, Brew Day and Nights of the Dead. *Frostfell Crafting Stations will also appear in Enchanted Lands and at the airship docks in The Sinking Sands. Event Hub *Most (but not all) of the quests can be found in Enchanted Lands close to the docks. Merchants :Bristlebane Day merchants are mischievous halflings. Though they look different from city to city, the merchants for this event are easy to spot because of their brightly colored robes. You will find them near the tradeskill area of each city. *Darklight Wood at *The City of Freeport at *Neriak, City of Hate at *Frostfang Sea at *Timorous Deep at *Greater Faydark at *Qeynos Capitol District at *Haven at Event Currency To check the amount of event currency you have on hand, press C''' to open the Character window and click on the Currency tab. *Fool's Gold Coin is obtained when you kill various monsters, complete quests, and compete in the races. :'''Tips and Tricks to Get the Above *There are two types of races for this holiday and both offer the option to choose Fool's Gold Coins as the reward. :*Bristlebane Day Snack Snatcher: Enchanted Lands - a race that's common to live events. It is a ground-based race. :*Bristlebane Bounce: Sinking Sands - instead of the usual ground-based race, you launch in the air to get points. *Players with All Access (subscription) accounts earn double the event currency. Tradeskill Recipes No matter which tradeskill you begin or master, any crafter can make the items in the recipe books. *The recipes can be purchased only while is live. The previous year's recipes are always offered and (typically) new recipes are added annually. *You will also need a variety of harvestables from Jester's garden bushes in specific zones that you can only gather during the event. See the section, Special Crafting Materials below for more details. *Unlike Frostfell, which requires special crafting stations, you can make these items all year if you stock up holiday themed materials. *Like most holiday-themed live events, the recipes are primarily items for use in player housing. Available Recipes *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft II *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft III *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft IV *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft V *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft VI *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft VII Special Crafting Materials In order to craft items from the holiday-themed recipes, you must gather materials from Jester's garden, a small, pale bush with a red particle effect. *All of the materials have humorous names like High Elf Funny Bone and so on. See the Jester's garden page for the full list. *The harvests from these nodes are tradeable, so check the broker if you need to stock up. *If you have completed the Gathering Obsession Timeline and have the Artisan's Fully Trained Pack Pony, it can be sent out to get the holiday-themed materials for you too. *See the ONE DAY ONLY section above for special materials that can be gathered only on April 1st. 'Bush locations:' These can be found throughout most of the zones listed, but the following areas have high concentrations with easy access from adjacent zones: *The Commonlands outside of the Freeport gate and along Highwayman's Road. *Antonica outside of the gate for Qeynos Capitol District. *Frostfang Sea near the dock and up the ramp going to New Halas. Around the outdoor areas of areas of New Halas. *Timorous Deep north of the docks, around the low-level quest areas. *Greater Faydark in the woods under the city platforms. For example, around the Green Knoll. *Darklight Wood just outside of the Neriak, City of Hate, around the low-level quest areas. Adventure Quests See the ONE DAY only section above for special quests only available on April 1st. :To make them easier to find unlimited repeatable quests are shown in bold text below. Repeatable at Least Once per Year :Info currently being tested for 2016. *Plethora of Patchcraft Parts - *Ratical - from the Gigglegibber Hunt Master in the Enchanted Lands. *'Gigglegibber Scavenger Hunt' - Hail the goblin Hunt Master after completing Ratical to purchase the starter list from him. *Gnary a Joke to Tell - from in the Enchanted Lands. The Horse of a Different Color is one of the rewards you can choose; it changes colors every time you zone. *''In testing'' - may or may not be repeatable annually after completing The Bristlebane Quest Outline: Rescuing the Princess - A Bristlebane Tale - a silly Bristlebane Day themed dungeon you can enter. Non-repeatable Info currently being tested for 2016. *The Bristlebane Quest Outline started by Blat Berisen - this is a mini-quest series that replaced the old Tin Metal Protection quest. See the page for details, as where you start matters. Races (Unlimited Repeatable) *'Bristlebane Day Snack Snatcher: Enchanted Lands' *'Bristlebane Bounce: Sinking Sands' Collections Collections can only be completed once per character. Purple Shinies *Impossibly Rare Objects - the collection item appear as purple shinies. :*They can be found in the same areas as the Jester's gardens (shrubs). See the the Special Crafting Materials section above. :*:Info in testing for 2016. Show the collection reward to Bristlebane in his Grand Prankster form to get a Blessed Gigglegibber Mini-Comfort Crate. You need to have completed the quest Tin Metal Protection to be able to speak to him. *Prankster's Piece of the Pie - found near the docks in the Enchanted Lands, The Sinking Sands, and within the instance for Rescuing the Princess - A Bristlebane Tale. These shinies for this are sneaky! Red Shinies *Bristlebane's Memories - a "red shiny" collection with items that can only be seen by master crafters who have the Earring of the Solstice. :*The red shiny collection items can be found in the main tradeskill areas of the cities. Achievements :Info in testing for 2016. *A Plethora of Pranks - craft several items from the holiday-themed recipe books. Unlocks the ability to purchase the Grand Prankster Streamer *Conniving Confections -craft several items from the holiday-themed recipe books. Unlocks the ability to purchase the Grand Prankster Cordon *Fur Finder capture 25 bunnies. Additional achievement/titles available after. See the Fur Finder page for details. *Patchcraft Killer - kill patchwork creatures for this achievement. Additional achievement/titles available after. See the Patchcraft Killer page for details. *Honorary Gigglegibber - complete event quests *Snack Attack - compete in the event Snack Snatcher race *You Jelly? - compete in the Bristlebane Bounce game Titles :Info in testing for 2016. *Fur Finder (suffix title) and many others after attaining this title first. See the Fur Finder page for details. *The Crafty Killer (suffix title) - kill several patchwork creatures that appear only for this event. *Snack Snatcher (suffix title) - for completing the Bristlebane Day Snack Snatcher: Enchanted Lands five times. Rewards and Merchant Items There are too many items to list, but a few worth noting include: *Bovoch Matriarch - a house pet that looks like The Meatbeast *Merrymakers Salmon - an appearance weapon that looks like a fish *Hive Heave - surprise your friends by throwing a bee hive at their heads! *Crimson Stone of Chance - a twelve sided die Retired Quests and Event History Info currently being tested for 2016. *The one-time-only quest Tin Metal Protection may not be available. Tin Metal Protection Players were asked to seek out Blat Berisen, camped outside of South Qeynos in Antonica, on the Green Knoll outside Kelethin, just outside West Freeport in Commonlands, and north of the Gorowyn Beach Outpost in Timorous Deep to start this year's Bristlebane quest line (there may be other places for other cities). The following quests were available, all of which scaled to the player's level and give AA: #Tin Metal Protection #Card Deals #Ogled Goggles #Wine for the Lady #Fribles's Fate Players started the first quest and then started each of the others in order. Once they received the final quest, the remaining quests were completed in reverse order (they were short delivery quests and took little time). Event History The event first appeared in 2007. *Cute Mode -- When you log in anytime on April 1, you will be in Cute Mode (All humanoid players and monsters will have ballooned heads) but despair not! If you just cannot stand it, use /cutemode to turn it off! * The Herald of Bristlebane -- If you die today, don't be so quick with that Revive button! Gerald Gigglegibber, the Herald of Bristlebane, just might be able to help with your little problem... or not. Let's all hope that "Bristly Bane" loves us! * The Archaeologist -- eq2players has announced that LU34 will include a new character class that starts in Haven, the Archaeologist. Event Announcement The following in-game mail is sent to players each year: From: A Fan of Frivolous Folly Subject: Bristlebane Day! Good day, Jesters, thieves, bards and fans of mischief, alike, are encouraged to enjoy the Bristlebane Day festivities in your city or elsewhere! You never know what laughs and pranks await you during these holy days honoring Fizzlethorpe Bristlebane, The Grand Prankster. Princess Evelynn has a lofty challenge in Sinking Sands, while other celebrators, like Rakshatta, can be found in the Enchanted Lands. She is excited about the arcane patchwork creatures seen roaming Antonica, The Commonlands, Darklight Wood, Timorous Deep, Greater Faydark and Frostfang Sea. You can get more involved by crafting your very own items in celebration of this wonderful holiday. Visit your local tradeskill house to purchase these special recipes! P.S. Be sure to keep your eyes peeled for special events, especially in Enchanted Lands, occurring only on the highest of silly days, 4/1/2015! fr:Jour de Bristlebane Category:Live Events